


White Jasmine and Sweet Pea

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Songfics [18]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Honeymoon, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Song Mingi-centric, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: White jasmine means sweet love and amicability. Sweet pea means delicate pleasure. Mingi receives both from Yunho.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Songfics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	White Jasmine and Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> i miss mingi also stream celebrate its adorable  
> Also Mingi’s gender expression is based on my own so ya ig

[ _ 좋으니까 _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KagzGPwDR9w)

The sun is warm. Mingi’s eyes are closed as he lies happily on the mattress in the sun, breathing deeply. He can smell the flowers around them, jasmine and sweet peas, and Mingi releases a happy sigh. The wind feels nice against his naked body, and he sleepily rolls onto his stomach. His boobs are crushed, but, to be honest, Mingi doesn’t care too much right now. He’s just happy to be lying in the sun. 

“Why, hello there,” a voice says, leading to Mingi slowly cracking one eye open. He grins sleepily at Yunho and sits up on his arms, resting his chin on his palm. 

“Hello,” he says. Like him, Mingi’s husband is as naked as he is, and he’s totally shameless about it. Then again, Mingi doesn’t blame him - first of all, they’re alone, second of all, Yunho’s body is sexy as fuck and Mingi will happily fight anyone who tries to say otherwise. 

“You look cute today,” Yunho says as he turns to grab a drink. Mingi hums, more interested in Yunho’s ass than what he’s actually saying. 

“Mingi? Hello, do you even hear me?” Yunho asks, turning around to look over his shoulder at him. Mingi hums and his eyes flit up to Yunho’s face, his smile growing. 

“I love you,” is all he says. It elicits a laugh sweeter than sugar out of Yunho. The older man shakes his head and goes back to making his drink and letting Mingi ogle him. 

“Get over here,” Mingi whines, patting the empty side of the mattress. Yunho laughs and turns around, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Why?” he teases. “I’m perfectly happy over here.” 

Mingi scowls and sits up. “Jeong Yunho, get you and your big dick over here. I’m not asking.” 

“Sheesh, bossy,” Yunho says, shaking his head as he walks over. Mingi rolls his eyes. 

“Well, I’ve got my tits and cunt out, I think I’m perfectly enticing. A perfect reason for you to come over here for some cuddles.”

“Don’t be crass,” Yunho says, shoving him playfully. Mingi shrugs and flicks his husband in the nipple, cackling at the betrayed yelp it earns him. 

“I don’t even know why I agreed to marry you,” Yunho says, shaking his head. Mingi cuddles his husband and kisses his cheek sloppily. 

“It’s the benefits,” he says. “That’s the true gay agenda; all we want is benefits and sex.” 

“Sshh. I think the hets are already onto us,” Yunho stage-whispers before they both erupt into twin fits of giggles. 

“Did you get me a drink?” Mingi asks after they’ve both regained control over their laughter. He sits up and climbs over Yunho, frowning. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you didn’t get me a drink, you asshole.” 

“You should’ve asked while I was still over there,” he scolds playfully. Mingi hisses at him and lunges at Yunho’s brightly-colored and presumably alcoholic beverage, bringing it to his lips and chugging it loudly. 

“You are as mature as a six-year-old child,” Yunho says, staring blankly at his now-empty glass. Mingi giggles and hugs him from behind. 

“I have more sex appeal, though,” he says. Yunho scoffs and turns around. 

“A six-year-old shouldn’t even have  _ any _ sex appeal, princess,” he says. Mingi shrugs and kisses his husband, humming against his lips. 

“I didn’t say they did,” he says. “I simply said that I had more sex appeal than one, which is zero. So I’m saying-”

Yunho presses his lips against Mingi’s, effectively shutting him up. Mingi tangles his fingers in his husband’s hair and sighs happily, leaning back against the headboard. The sun is setting slowly, sinking beneath the horizon and painting the two men with its golden rays. Yunho’s lips taste sweet and fruity like his drink, and it makes Mingi kiss him even harder, though he doesn’t exactly need the incentive. It’s still appreciated, though. 

“I love you so much,” Yunho breathes against his lips. Mingi looks up at him through his eyelashes, chest heaving as he rests his weight on his arms. His husband is sitting back on his haunches between Mingi’s legs, pushing his hair back with one hand while the other rests on Mingi’s right thigh. He’s flushed from the heat and from kissing. He’s the most beautiful person Mingi’s ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

“I love you too,” Mingi says. Yunho smiles at him, reaching up to cup his face. He runs his thumb over Mingi’s cheekbone, and his eyes are so wonderfully fond that Mingi thinks he might just pass out right then and there.

“I’m really glad I married you,” he blurts. Yunho laughs and leans forward to kiss him again, humming gently against his lips. 

“Me too,” he says. Yunho kisses him again, sighing softly. Mingi moves back and lets his husband cage him in against the bed, his head falling back when Yunho ducks down to kiss down the length of his neck. 

“Pretty,” Yunho comments off-handedly. Mingi grunts. 

“Get to work,” he says. He spreads his legs a little more. “You’ll have plenty of time to admire me during our required post-coital cuddling period.” 

“That was a wordy sentence,” Yunho tells him, but he’s already kissing over Mingi’s stomach, grinning up at him. Mingi scowls and kicks him gently, shaking his head. Of course, though, in the end, Mingi eats his words and Yunho eats something else until Mingi cries, going on to make love to his husband in beneath the setting sun. 

“Yunho-yah,” Mingi says sleepily as they lie together, having moved inside of the house. Yunho hums, his fingers stopping their movements in his hair. “Yunho-ya.”

“Hm?” 

Mingi kisses him. When he pulls away, Yunho is looking at him curiously. 

“What was that?” he asks. Mingi giggles and kisses him again. .

“I love you,” he says softly. Yunho blinks once, twice, and then he laughs and presses his forehead against Mingi’s grinning cutely. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
